


【教师节R18】双面生远(罗浮生X章远)

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【教师节R18】双面生远(罗浮生X章远)

教师节贺文。罗浮生X章远，师生恋O到没有C  
没有违背师德的意思，仅供娱乐！！！所以就提前一天发  
\------------------------  
罗浮生平时上课是斯斯文文的数学老师，喜欢戴个金丝眼镜装逼，显得自己很有学问似的，实际上也就是个中学水平罢了。但他长得很帅，男女学生都喜欢来听他讲课，哪怕是倒数第一名都会认真完成他的作业，只为那一句甜甜的夸奖，故而中等水平的罗老师摇身一变成为龙城特级教师，声名在外。  
罗老师人也飘了，自以为了不起，某高三好学生章远前来旁听，却实在忍受不了这人的狂妄自大，一气之下便想走。  
“这课一旦开上了，就没有停下来的道理，这是龙城中学的规矩，更是我罗浮生的规矩”罗老师站在讲台上，叉手霸气道。  
“我不是这个班的”章远甩下淡淡一句便走人了。  
罗老师缓缓脱下眼镜，放在讲台上，向着那渐行渐远的背影高声道“总有一天你会的！”

一个星期后，本以为风平浪静的章远回到家，却发现一个穿着西服的身影在与父母攀谈，  
“老师又来了？”章远习惯性地问道，却一推开门大吃一惊。  
“是啊，你们数学罗老师来了”  
罗浮生回以一个礼貌的微笑，章远却觉得那金丝眼镜边渗透出一丝寒意。  
“这不是我们老师”  
“哎，这孩子，怎么能这么说话呢”  
“我的确不是章远的老师，但是是同一个学校的”罗浮生温和地答道，在家长心里又增添了几分魅力。  
他温润如玉的外表，与亲和的嗓音，加上人精般的社交技巧，没多久就把章远父母的心勾走了，”我看老师说得挺对，你的数学成绩确实不够好，他这开免费补习，你正好可以去”  
“妈！”章远有些懊恼，瞪着罗浮生，“我没空！”  
“数学作业总是需要写很长时间，去补习的话我还可以指导他一下”罗浮生抢在章远妈妈之前补刀。  
“哎，是咯。你看你写数学作业都有时间，咋去补习没时间呢？”  
章远无语凝噎，无奈又生气地看着得意的罗浮生老师！

于是每周一的晚上，章远都得去自大狂的家里补习。罗浮生兴奋地搓搓手，他就不信他的学识不足以征服这个傲气的学生，却没想到最后是他的身体征服了他。  
教师节那天晚上，正好也是周一。月儿弯弯，窗外的绿叶都滴着水，章远躺在那张宽大的书桌上，衣链半拉，双腿分开，月色的光华照在他青涩的脸庞上，更笼罩了一层神圣的光芒。  
“老师”他干涩的嘴唇喃喃唤着，“节日快乐”，手覆上罗浮生，将他牵引到自己身体上，整张脸涨得通红。  
这是他的教师节礼物，把自己献给他的罗浮生。  
罗浮生的手顺着章远的动作，轻抚过他的每一寸肌肤，他觉得自己的皮肤烫极了，脸也烫极了，他难堪道“小远，你这是在做什么？”  
“送给你礼物啊，老师，你喜欢吗？”章远眨着闪亮的大眼睛，样子却甚是无辜。  
“我....”说不想要是自欺欺人的，“我们不能这样”  
“可我们已经做过了呀”章远一拽罗浮生的领带，将他的红唇覆上自己。他没有吻技，只知道拼命地夺取占有。青涩地在罗浮生的红唇上留下道道齿印，将他吮吸得无法呼吸。  
最后堪堪退了出来，嘴角挂着一丝津液，才惊觉自己的动情疯狂，一双眼睛盯着罗浮生发亮。  
“做过？我.....”罗浮生感觉脑袋发蒙，却突然放大了瞳孔。他只和一个男人搞过,在夜店.......“你就是....远远？”  
章远嘴角抹上一丝邪笑，“没错。自从喜欢上老师之后，我就天天打听老师的喜好。原来”他抹了抹红唇上的津液，放到嘴里吮吸，“斯斯文文的老师下课后竟是蹦迪的夜场浪子”  
罗浮生脸一下子就红了，他一直都将这些爱好隐瞒于章远，就是担心会破坏他在章远心中高大的形象。  
可接下来的一句话却打破了罗浮生的担心，“我发现”章远咬着嘴唇，“这样的罗老师，我更喜欢”，尾音的颤抖让罗浮生的心尖也跟着发颤。  
“所以你故意......接近我，让我和你.....”罗浮生回忆起两周前和那戴面具的迷人男子，在洗手间颠鸾倒凤的快活一晚，耳朵更红了。没想到竟是自己的学生......罗浮生是有私心的，他老早就对这个心高气傲的阳光男孩产生了一种朦朦胧胧的情愫，只是他从不愿意承认，仍以师生之名亲近他拥抱他。  
“唔.......是不是感觉很好呢，老师”章远用着平时上课做对题的语气向他提问，“你高潮的时候一直叫着我的名字”  
“你......”罗浮生羞愧难当。  
“所以我”章远勾起一抹笑意，“顺水推舟，告诉你我就叫.......远远”最后两个字轻飘飘带着沙哑，仿佛海上的塞舌女巫魔音灌耳。  
罗浮生攥紧了手腕，眼里的欲火已被撩拨得点燃，章远以为他仍在纠结犹豫，便对着他一点点拉开校服的拉链，半褪衣衫。罗浮生一把扒开，将章远转过身来，锋利的牙齿咬下细嫩的脖颈肉，像是猛虎捉住了小鹿。  
章远闷哼了一声，身子弓起，“就像你在洗手间那样，唔.......把我顶在板子上，水声”罗浮生的牙齿沿着脖线啃咬过他肩上的每一块嫩肉，留下道道红印，低沉的嗓音像是怒吼“从此你不再是我的学生。”双手伸进章远的衣衫，褪下宽大的校裤。  
“一日为师，终身为师”章远有些慌张，胸上的茱萸被罗浮生恶狠狠地玩弄着，略带哭腔道“老师，你不要学生了吗？”  
说时迟，那时快。他的小穴迅速被插入一个圆溜溜的瘦长物体，一下子止住了章远的低低啜泣。章远小心翼翼地望着他的罗老师，却瞧见他嘴角邪恶的一抹微笑。  
“学生不听话了”他俯身在他耳边吹气，“自然是要罚的”。瘦长的物体在章远身体里快速地进出，发出嗒嗒嗒的声音，如此熟悉——章远脑门一惊，是.......老师批改作业最喜欢用的圆珠笔。  
念及此，章远的身体更加敏感了。他咬紧了嘴唇，“是圆珠笔？”得到肯定回答的他被挑弄得弓起了身子，浑身发烫。圆珠笔的笔盖带着把手，搓过他的肠壁，引得他丝丝震颤。他又羞愧又兴奋，“我感觉仿佛是老师在操着我自己”他涨红着脸，发出情色的闷哼声，前端的肿胀说明着他有多爽。  
罗浮生又气又笑。近朱者赤，近墨者黑，难道他这个学生跟自己久了，也学得这般......还是说他本来就是个.......“小骚货”，罗浮生叫唤道，大手抚上他光滑的胸部，游走在两颗红果边缘。让你一次爽个够，他的嘴覆上一颗红润，左手捏着乳粒，右手则猛烈地发动向小穴攻击。三下齐发，罗浮生的男人气息笼罩在章远全身，那雄性的荷尔蒙窒息的快意。他将自己的身子弯到极致，让罗浮生舔弄得更深，圆珠笔的顶端已精准地找到花心，一阵又一阵地刺激着敏感点。  
月光照在情色交合的两人身上，更增添了一分旖旎。罗浮生用圆珠笔扫过脆弱的肠壁，太过猛烈太过刺激，让章远的小穴止不住地抽搐，将他缠绕得更紧。  
“小远，学坏了”他富有情趣地挑逗道。  
“叫我远远”小远是他儿时的昵称，老师同学亲戚都这么叫。但......只有远远是特殊的是亲昵的，是专属他罗浮生的。  
罗浮生的眼神更加暗沉了，他加快了抽动，沙哑的声音一遍又一遍唤着远远，章远颤抖着身体，像涸辙之鱼大张着嘴巴喘气，一下子便射了出来。浓浊的白液洒在古色古香的檀木桌上，仿佛是刻上去的玫瑰花纹。  
罗浮生肿胀着下体，抱着瘫软的学生，下巴有些心疼地摩擦着章远的额头。看着他白净身体上满是狼藉，就更懊悔自己的疯狂。却没想到疲累不堪的章远，握着他的手，喃喃道“老师，还没有正式开始呢”他费力地转过自己泥鳅一般的滑溜溜身子，露出光滑的脊背与鲜红的小穴，眼里满是恳求的虔诚，仿佛是他在求着他收下这份礼物。  
他那一汪春水看得罗浮生当场就硬了，章远挂着青涩的笑容竟好不羞涩地亲上罗浮生的肿胀，“老师这里好香呀”  
面对这般挑逗，罗浮生咽了咽口水，抓起章远的小细腰，将他抱在自己怀里，“小奶狗，我劝你不要太嚣张”  
“不嚣张，当初是怎么勾引上老师的呀”章远侧过头，在罗浮生耳边悄悄吹气道，眼角带着揶揄而色情的笑意。  
罗浮生用猛地插入代替了回答，换来章远一声惊呼。高潮后的小穴已经十分湿润，但面对罗浮生的庞然大物还是有些费劲。章远感觉自己的后穴都要被撑爆了，“唔，老师比上次更长大了”  
罗浮生老脸通红，男人最忌讳的就是说大小，“上次的还不够大吗”他又生生挤进去更多，将章远的声音撑得支离破碎，疯狂的撞击让大脑一片空白，他只能睁大着眼睛，听从着原始的欲望，嘴里早已不知自己在说什么，“大....大....大”  
罗浮生的利剑直中阳心，粗糙的龟头刷过脆弱的薄膜，次次顶弄得章远想要射出来。罗浮生掐着他屁股上的嫩肉，发泄着浓烈的性欲，不一会儿便青一块紫一块。  
“远远”让我占有你吧。罗浮生高扬着头颅，心中只有这么一句话在不停地呼唤。他抓着章远的翘臀，向前挺去，粗大的壮硕进入得更深，囊袋撞击在屁股上发出啪啪啪地声音。  
敏感点被死命研磨，灼热的阳物在身体里横冲直撞，本就浑身滚烫的章远感觉越来越热了。仿佛身体里种下了一个小太阳，在烤炙着他在折磨着他，在吸取尽他身体的所有能量。他弓起了身子，两颗因玩弄而鲜艳欲滴的茱萸挺立胸前，被汗水浇灌得更加娇艳。  
罗浮生满足地含住，美人如斯。  
难耐的章远更是自发地收缩着小穴，身子不安地扭动着，将罗浮生绞得更深。他的眉毛因欲望而拧巴着一团，二经人事的他丝毫忍受不了潮水般的爱欲，只想索求更多。罗浮生加快了身下的操弄，另一只手抚摸着章远肌肤上的敏感点，双管齐下让涸辙之鱼舒服了许多，他的头躺在罗浮生肩膀上，露出了愉悦的笑容，眼睛眯成了一条缝“老师，再快点，再快点”  
“叫我浮生”  
章远顺从得像只小猫咪，“浮生~浮生~浮生~”随着操弄的节奏，温情脉脉地呢喃着爱人的姓名。  
罗浮生勾起嘴角，火力全开，纵情今夜的欢愉。沙哑的嗓音与情欲的呐喊交织，“远远”，“浮生”，“远远”，“浮生”，“啊~”  
月色将尽，两人同时到达了高潮。  
“教师节快乐，我的老师”章远舔了舔罗浮生亮晶晶的嘴唇，仰头朝他甜甜地微笑。  
“谢谢”罗浮生低头靠在章远的额头上，两人鼻翼相对，紧闭双眸。  
END.


End file.
